


катастрофически

by azzzpirin



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Антверпен, море и шарф из "Праймарка".





	катастрофически

– Позор, Поттер, – говорит Борис, оглядев его подрагивающие от холода плечи, и гордо тыкает в собственное расстегнутое пальто. – Сибирь. 

Антверпен – не Сибирь и даже не Стокгольм, но холодно просто невероятно. Снежный ветер проваливается в сеть узких улиц, бьется о старинную каменную кладку и стены разваливающихся домов и ударяет прямо в лицо. 

Продувает до костей. 

Борис говорит: «Сибирь», – и театрально катает на языке чертову русскую «р» так явно, что Тео представляет ее путь. Может, это вина Набокова, измятую книжку которого Борис хранит у себя на тумбочке, может – шести миллиграммов метадона. 

Тео кутается в пальто, хотя внутри его бросает в жар. Борис недавно – или давно? Сколько прошло времени? – залихватски улыбнулся и затащил его в первое помещение, где можно уединиться. «Витамин, Поттер», – сказал и оглянулся в соборе, где, согласно миловидной бабушке на стойке информации, похоронен _сам Рубенс_. Оглянулся, посмотрел на статую Девы Марии, в молитве сложившей руки, и поднес палец с порошком к носу. Потому что Тео, видимо, на этой стадии в жизни. 

В «Праймарке» на них косится охранник и сотрудники за кассой. Не их дело, у них очередь из двадцати человек, следите, пожалуйста, за собой.

– Держи, – гогочет Борис, чьи зрачки в неестественном свете ламп магазина растворяются в карих радужках. У него в руках какой-то отвратительный цветастый шарф, очевидно, сделанный под флаги, которые в Европе развеваются на каждом втором доме. Тео морщится и бьет его по руке. 

Он не понимает, почему, имея даже наличных достаточно, чтобы скупить половину ассортимента всего заведения, они сейчас стоят и выискивают шарф по «самой выгодной цене, Поттер, это называется "экономия", тебя бы к Сталину, в "_Pyaterochku_"». 

Борис подносит ярлыки вплотную к лицу и пытается разглядеть, стоит ли шарф два евро девяносто девять центов или два евро и пятьдесят пять. Из-за такого подробного изучения товара у него на щеке, смешно свисая со скулы, остается клок цветной шерсти, который вылетел из ткани от простого прикосновения. Тео думает, можно ли протянуть руку и его убрать. 

Морщится и хватает первый попавшийся шарф – изумрудный, который Борис только что повесил на полку. Не позволяет себе передумать: снимает с его гладкой щеки зеленые нитки, вдавливает обратно в шарф и направляется в длиннющую очередь. 

*

– Сюрприз, – кричит Борис, слетая с дивана и направляясь к двери, в которую ненавязчиво звонят. 

Возвращается в обнимку с двумя девушками, и Тео закатывает глаза и борется с желанием повеситься на дешевом шарфе – скорее всего, ткань не выдержит его веса и порвется; вечер примет неловкий оборот.

Первая девушка представляется: «Элис», – и чопорно стягивает с тонких пальцев черные бархатные перчатки, развязывает пояс черного бархатного пальто, накидывает его на шею Бориса. Он опускает руки на ее обтянутую замысловато переплетенными лентами талию и усаживает на диван рядом с собой. 

Когда-нибудь Тео научится: если не хочешь, чтобы Борис понесся выполнять всплывшую в голове две секунды назад прихоть, не оставляй его одного. Даже мысленно.

Борис говорит: «Поехали в Антверпен, Поттер, а? Повеселимся, вызовем девочек».  
Тео думает: «Я просто хочу спать». Кивает. Должна же в квартире Бориса быть кровать? 

Вторая девушка представляется: «Кэтрин», – и проводит рукой по рыжим, выжженным краской волосам. 

Тео ловит взгляд Бориса, который над худым плечом Элис усмехается довольным котом: «Подарок, _gift_». 

Отходняк грозит накрыть с головой, и Тео решает: "Похуй". Лезет под диванную подушку за пакетом с травой и подрагивающими руками шарит по карманам в поисках сигаретной бумаги. Выуживает последний изрядно мятый квадрат. Делает косяк. 

Кэтрин задевает холодными губами мочку его уха. Ее дыхание обжигает – горячее огня спички, который лижет пальцы, и взгляда Бориса с другой стороны комнаты. 

Старый граммофон ленивой иглой царапает по пыльной пластинке какую-то русскую музыку. Тео ловит что-то про грустных людей и серое небо, потому что двух семестров в Институте хватает примерно на такой словарный запас. Десять прилагательных, десять существительных, цвета. Мат. Его он разбирал сам, потому что забыл все, чему научил Борис. 

Борис говорит что-то на ухо Элис, задевая холодными губами мочку ее уха, потом поднимается, уходит на кухню. 

Он возвращается с распечатанной бутылкой виски, резко опускает ее на стеклянный журнальный столик с такой силой, что с поверхности подпрыгивает белая пыль, а из горлышка выплескивается пара капель алкоголя. Указательным пальцем подцепляет получившуюся кашицу со столешницы и, подмигнув Тео, втирает в десны. 

Правильно, прожить дольше тридцати лет? Нахуй нужно. 

Кэтрин – Эвелин? Как ее? – тянется за косяком, затягивается, театрально всасывая щеки, выдыхает дым ему в лицо. 

Тео заходится в приступе кашля, потому что отвлекся и не ожидал, и Борис удивленно вскидывает бровь, мол, ты что, в детском саду? 

Смесь наркотиков в организме прожигает вены – то, что от них осталось, – и Тео наконец-то согревается. Откидывается на спинку дивана, позволяя Эвелин начать расстегивать рубашку. Она пропахла потом и травой, что, по сути, одно и то же, но Эвелин платят круглую сумму, поэтому Эвелин улыбается и тянется к следующей пуговице. 

У нее угловатые бедра и плоская грудь, словно Борис, делая в агентстве заказ, решил поиздеваться. Тео зажимает косяк указательным и средним пальцем и через ворот ее растянутой майки сжимает ее сосок. 

Она настолько худая, что кости грудной клетки натягивают кожу. 

Тео некстати вспоминает, как в Вегасе ключицы Бориса протыкали тонкую ткань грязной футболки. Он молол ересь про бокал шампанского, который по стандартам красоты должен помещаться в ямку, но шампанского у них не водилось, зато был паленый «Абсолют». 

Борис раздраженно убирает с лица волосы, взъерошенные Элис, потом снова говорит ей что-то на ухо и кивает на Тео. Она нерешительно встречает его взгляд, а потом, качая бедрами, пересекает комнату. 

Садится по другую сторону Тео.

– Подарок, – говорит Борис, закуривая. Он откидывается на диван, выдыхает струю дыма в потолок, где уже появляется неровное желтое пятно. На его бледной шее некрасиво сияет отпечаток накрашенных вызывающе-алой помадой губ. 

У Тео ведет голову; по его бедрам, груди, шее, скользят четыре узкие руки. 

Траву Борис умеет доставать качественную, ничего не скажешь. 

Покалывает в кончиках пальцев, и Тео, чтобы унять нарастающий зуд, опускает ладонь на ленты, обтягивающие кожу Элис. Она, видимо, воспринимает это сигналом к действию и отработанными движениями расстегивает пряжку ремня, пуговицу брюк. 

Борис делает щедрый глоток из бутылки, которую, кажется, решил присвоить себе, и равнодушно смотрит на то, как пальцы Элис упорно лезут в белье Тео. У него дергается кадык – виски, наверное, слишком крепкий. 

Тео целует Эвелин, хотя из-за этого по губам размазывается липкий блеск для губ, и представляет, что целует не ее. Член в штанах тяжелеет. 

В квартире холодно, на коже от ледяного воздуха выступают мурашки. Дыхание Элис на влажной головке обжигает, но не больше взгляда Бориса с другой стороны комнаты. Он равнодушно смотрит, как Элис театрально высовывает язык, чертит мокрую линию от основания, находит рукой руку Эвелин. Так ее зовут? Кейтилин?

Борис подмигивает – или у него просто дергается глаз, Тео честно не может различить, он слишком много принял, а у Бориса на веке шрам, который мешает распознаванию эмоций. Держит его взгляд и лениво опускает ладонь на ширинку собственных штанов. 

Тео судорожно вздыхает. 

Борис едва заметно морщит брови, на долю секунды прикрывает глаза. И без того темные, сейчас они похожи на два уголька.

Он отбрасывает с лица волосы, липнущие к влажной от дневного рациона таблеток и порошков коже. В холодном свете она приобретает синеватый цвет, и Тео не хочет об этом думать. Борис пьяно улыбается – кривая линия лезвия, – размазывает по шее след от помады. 

Тео хмурится, переводит взгляд на Элис, изучает изгиб ее голых плеч. Они слишком плавные, кожа слишком гладкая, слишком идеальная. Он подбирает погасший косяк, который пачкает обивку дивана, и жестом просит скучающую Кейтилин снова его поджечь.

Потом вздыхает, мысленно пересчитывает наличку в кармане брюк и… оттаскивает Элис со своего члена. 

– Извините, – говорит тихо, трясущимися пальцами отчитывает крупные купюры – кто вообще додумался увеличивать размер в зависимости от номинала?  
– Поттер, че творишь? – спрашивает Борис, спохватившись – _Dárek_!

Тео не может понять, почему Борис так одержим подарками. Если пытаешься возместить другу моральный ущерб за кражу бесценной картины в один из самых сложных периодов в его жизни, не покупай ему проституток.

Купи мефедрон. Много. И еще вафли – вы же в Бельгии, что тут еще делать, как не вафли есть. 

*

– _Dolboeb_, – выдыхает ему в лицо Борис вместе с сигаретным дымом. 

Тео раздраженно отмахивается. Градация русского мата знакома ему примерно настолько, чтобы определить, что Борис не злится. 

«_Dolboeb_» – это еще ничего. Вот когда будет «_pizdets_» или, что еще хуже, «_zaya_» – тогда Тео лучше бежать. 

Тео потрясывает. По-хорошему, надо просто отоспаться, но в свете последних событий у него, кажется, вошло в привычку ложиться спать не по сознательному желанию, а когда измотанное тело выключится само. 

Он крадет у Бориса из пальцев сигарету, затягивается, наполняя легкие каким-то дичайшим еловым дымом.

– У меня, вообще-то, есть невеста, – говорит, опираясь на перила балкончика и сплевывая вязкую слюну вниз. 

Борис следит за траекторией плевка. 

– Завидный жених, – кивает насмешливо. 

Тео не любит его лицо: слишком часто острые черты скалятся в какой-то нездоровой усмешке. «Это все кокаин», – напоминает себе сам. Рваная полоска губ, шрам над глазом, прямо сквозь наглую бровь. В свете редких фонарей ночного Антверпена он похож на призрака из фильма Тима Бертона. 

Любимый трюк: если не хочешь что-то видеть, сними очки. 

Перед Тео нет Бориса, неудавшегося минета от проститутки и прошлых тринадцати лет, перед Тео – расплывающееся пятно, которое пахнет сигаретами и виски. 

Борис знает все его трюки: половине научил сам.

– Не игнорь, мудак, – говорит грубо и машет рукой перед лицом. – Ну не удался подарок, что мне теперь, убиться? 

Тео вздрагивает, потому что до сих пор ощущает чужую кровь под ногтями, а еще – всесжигающее беспокойство за упавшего на землю Бориса. Тот сам, впрочем, спохватывается.

– Между прочим, почти убился уже! – театрально показывает на руку, которую все еще держит ближе к боку, мол: «Если ты забыл». 

Тео ничего не забывает, хотя много что хочет: бетонную пыль в легких, грубую, пахнущую застойной водой руку Бориса у себя в трусах, парализующий страх перед Люциусом Ривом. Лихорадочно блестящие глаза Бориса, пытающегося скрыть пулю в плече. 

Руки Бориса бьет крупная дрожь; он вышел на зимний воздух, не накинув на плечи пальто. 

– Иди внутрь.  
– Ты украл мою сигарету, – Борис опирается о стену, черная рубашка на спине наверняка окрасится пылью с белых кирпичей.  
– Ты украл мою картину, – парирует Тео и злорадствует, когда Борис морщится. 

– Иди нахуй, Поттер. Я купил тебе проститутку! Двух! И метадон!

Марширует к дивану в гостиной, сидит пару минут – Тео видит, как на него некрасиво льется холодный свет, – потом подрывается обратно на балкон.

– И еще шарф! 

*

Они едут на море, потому что в Антверпене нечем заняться уже спустя три часа после приезда. 

До города где-то на побережье Бельгии ехать два часа на поезде или час на машине. Тео хватает ключи от джипа, потому что от самой мысли о двухчасовой поездке в забитом туристами салоне у него начинает раскалываться голова и белеет в глазах.

Борис тащит его к пригородным кассам.

– Туристический опыт, Поттер, – говорит Борис, застегивая никому не нужные ремни безопасности на месте напротив одинокой женщины. – _Экспириенс._  
– «Туристский», – бурчит Тео и выдавливает из себя улыбку. Ехать два часа, может, бедная соседка поймет, что сидеть с ними в одном купе не хочет. 

Спустя сорок минут подрагивающей на периферии зрения ноги Бориса, Тео не выдерживает и опускает руку на его обтянутое вытертыми джинсами колено. 

Борис замирает и широко улыбается, мол, «Понял».  
Его хватает на две минуты.  
Потом – еще на три. 

– _Blyat'_, – говорит Тео и опять опускает руку на его бедро, на этот раз не убирая. Надавливает, заставляя опуститься на пол и там остаться.

Одинокая женщина сбежала при первой же остановке, но в Генте к ним подсели мать с дочкой. Тео не знает, как будет: «Простите, он идиот», – на голландском. Французский тоже не особо в помощь. _Désolé? C’est. Mon connard._

*

Они идут по причалу в Остенде, и Борис выдыхает: «_Ah. Da. Sochi_», – а потом кивает и направляется обратно к вокзалу. 

– Э, не-не-не, – хватает его за руку Тео. – Мы сюда два часа ехали. 

Вода в море серая и мутная, и на секунду он пугается, что сейчас должен будет удерживать Бориса от попытки искупаться. 

Вдоль присыпанного песком и снегом причала вышагивают, словно в негласном немом представлении, влюбленные парочки. Над головами туристов надрывно орут чайки. Тео сует руки в карманы пальто. 

– Кушай, – Борис возникает откуда-то из-под руки и чуть не мажет нос Тео шоколадным сиропом, капающим с бельгийской вафли. 

Тео не ел ничего уже пару дней, но и не хочет. Один только вид истекающей маслом выпечки, которая издает неестественно-сладкий аромат на несколько метров вокруг, заставляет желудок неприятно сжаться. 

Он поправляет очки, отбивает руку Бориса.

– Сам кушай. 

Борис сжимает пальцы Тео вокруг салфетки с вафлей и держит на них руку, убеждаясь, что Тео не отпустит. Театрально качает головой.

– Не могу. Предательство. Моя прабабка делала _draniki_. Дед вернулся с войны и сказал: «Борис, я прошел две войны, но хуже еды, чем драники твоей прабабки, я не ел. Я ел подошву и _portyanki_, и это было вкуснее». 

Тео распахнутыми глазами смотрит на то, как он несет невероятную, охуительную ересь, но жестикулирует так, словно стоит на сцене перед набитым залом и ведет самое дикое выступление на _TED-talks_.

Наблюдать за ним – сплошное удовольствие, и это, к сожалению, понимает не только Тео. Он уже заманил в свои сети отца с двумя детьми, которые прервали прогулку, чтобы послушать, чем закончится этот выброс.

– «Но ты, – говорил дед, – все равно должен уважать ее память и есть только драники. Тебе могут предлагать, эм, _ryabchiks_ в розовом вине, а ты должен качать головой и просить драников». 

История не может быть правдивой, потому что в ней не стыкуются детали не только в плане логики, на что Борис даже не может претендовать, но и на всех существующих планах изложения. Тео не понимает, почему мальчики постепенно перестающего понимать происходящее отца все еще смотрят на Бориса так, словно он открывает все секреты Вселенной. Рябчики. 

– Замолчи, пиздец ты, – выдыхает Тео и, отломив кусок остывающей вафли, засовывает его Борису в рот. 

Губы Бориса холодные и сухие. Он приходит в себя мгновенно – со всей силы сжимает челюсти, умудрившись зацепить подушечку пальца Тео. Гогочет, со смехом выплевывая мерзкие вафельные крошки. 

Тео исподлобья наблюдает за его весельем, потом вздыхает и вытирает жирные, в шоколаде, пальцы о поручень набережной, хотя хочет – о наглое лицо Бориса. 

На губах Бориса на мгновенье мелькает тайная улыбка, а потом он выкидывает недоеденную вафлю в ближайшую помойку и за лацкан пальто тянет к пенящейся воде. 

– Идем.

Нагибается, аккуратно развязывает шнурки ботинок, босыми ногами ступает на песок. 

– Не надо, – предупреждает Тео, потому что сейчас январь, а Северное море названо Северным не просто так и наверняка не отличается высокой температурой воды даже в разгар сезона. А Борис только хмыкает и уверенно шагает вперед. 

Тео мысленно прикидывает, сколько придется потратить на лекарства, и, оперевшись на поручень, решает закурить. 

Подумав секунду, Борис возвращается, на ходу снимая пальто, полы которого почти полностью намокли от лижущих щиколотки волн, и сует его в руки Тео. 

– Перерождение, – говорит Борис, катая на языке чертову русскую «р», и бросается обратно. Тео может только надеяться, что он недостаточно обдолбан, чтобы попытаться искупаться. – Иди сюда, Поттер. Новая жизнь. 

Он босыми ногами пинает подступающую пену и чуть не оступается, когда, видимо, встает на илистый подводный камень. По-клоунски замирает, широко расставив руки, словно в попытке опереться о воздух, и пару секунд не двигается вообще. 

На них подозрительно посматривают несколько забредших на этот участок пляжа туристов. Тео хочет извиниться лично и перед каждым, а потом замечает, каким живым огнем горят глаза Бориса, и решает, что никому ничего не должен. 

Плечи Бориса обтягивает неизменная серая рубашка, верхняя половина пуговиц на которой или отрезана или принципиально не используется. Кое-где ткань уже намокла от брызг и липнет к спине. 

– Иди сюда, идиот, – кричит Тео, потому что Борис заболеет. У них уже есть человек, который в последнее время чувствует себя так, словно его держали в крутом кипятке, а потом выбросили на холод, облив ледяной водой, нет нужды и Борису загонять себя в такое состояние. 

Борис наклоняется, черпает ладонями волну, которая наверняка поднимает со дна песок, и умывается, проводя мокрыми руками по кудрям. У него синеют губы и белеют руки. 

Тео бросает на его плечи пальто, борясь с желанием стянуть с шеи разваливающийся шарф и замотать Бориса с головой, чтобы не видеть его глупое лицо. 

Без ботинок, в которых прячется небольшой каблук, Борис становится еще ниже и смотрит Тео в кадык. Он зарывается мокрыми пальцами ног в холодный песок и выколупывает чей-то чужой окурок. Хорошо, что не шприц. 

– Не могу, – говорит он спустя пару минут тщетных попыток задубевшими пальцами завязать вощеные шнурки.

Тео вздыхает. 

Замша ботинок мокрая от свалявшегося песка. Тео встает на колени, шлепнув Бориса по бедру, когда он пытается задрать ногу, предлагая завязать шнурки на весу, и вздыхает, когда пальцами невольно задевает ледяную щиколотку. 

Кожа покрывается мурашками, и слипшиеся от морской пены тонкие волоски забавно встают дыбом. Тео прячет смешок в шарф и хмурится. Надо прекратить. Борис заболеет и умрет от воспаления легких, потому что он засмотрелся на его лодыжки. Нет, на самом деле, идеальная кончина, именно так, как он заслуживает.

Борис опирается о поручни и молча позволяет Тео перед собой корячиться. 

– Часто стоишь на коленях? – вдруг спрашивает лениво, смотрит своими наглыми русскими глазами с топящими радужку зрачками. Хлопает по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет. Тео ее стащил. – Тебе идет.

Тео щурится. Отряхивает штаны от песка, смотрит на часы.

– Вызови такси. Обратно я на поезде не поеду. 

– Да я просто спросил, – начинает Борис, потому что патологически не может закрыть неудобную тему и перестать раздражать. Как стервятник: нашел жертву и теперь щелкает клювом в предвкушении пиршества. 

– С другой стороны, – продолжает Тео, игнорируя его слова и припуская по набережной по направлению к вокзалу, – поезд всего через десять минут. 

*

На обратном пути к дергающейся вверх-вниз ноге Борис добавляет скрежетание челюстями. 

Спустя пару минут перелезает через Тео, выбираясь из неудобного сплошного ряда сидений, криво улыбается миловидной старушке с целым ворохом холщовых сумок с контуром церкви Святых Петра и Павла и виляет между стоящими пассажирами.

Возвращается с носом в муке и блестящими глазами. 

Широко улыбается Тео, заговорщицки наклоняется ближе, задевая горячими губами мочку его уха. 

– Там в туалете два зеркала, – важно сообщает голосом, который вроде как должен быть похож на шепот, но привлекает внимание всех людей в непосредственной близости.  
– Здорово, – кивает Тео, жалея, что у самого под рукой нет таблетки. Он не выживет эти полтора часа без посторонней помощи. 

Тео изучает его профиль. В детстве вслепую мог нарисовать каждую черту. Сейчас чувствует неприятное жжение где-то в груди, если смотрит дольше, чем пару минут. 

Не выдерживает и протягивает руку, стирая окси – что он принял? – с острого кончика его носа. Борис по-детски морщится, благодарит широкой, на пол-лица, улыбкой. 

Принимается болтать ногой. 

Тео вздыхает и опускает на его колено ладонь. 

*

– Ты тоже единственный, – говорит Тео, потому что в нем четверть бельгийской вафли, половина бутылки «Абсолюта» и какая-то дизайнерская марка. Сердце вроде колотится где-то в горле, а вроде планирует остановиться и сойти. 

Борис, развалившийся на полу и занятый изучением рисунка на собственном потолке, вопросительно приподнимает голову. 

– Единственный парень, с кем я спал в одной кровати.

Борис издает булькающий звук. 

– У нас в России на такой случай есть пословица. Фольклор, это, знаешь, с начала времен, – выдает он. – «_Я так долго искал и нашел тебя_». 

Тео щурится. Собирает ватные конечности в кучу и наклоняется вперед, опираясь на колени. 

– А по-моему, это песня из «Евровидения».

Борис хмурится. Долю секунды Тео буквально может видеть, с каким скрипом вращаются шестеренки в его накачанном дурью мозгу. Выдыхает и поверженно роняет голову на пол.

– Возможно. 

*

Борис приносит ему завтрак в постель.

Постель постелью не назовешь, это диван, на котором они прошлой ночью провели три часа за просмотром конспирологических видео о личной жизни русских поп-исполнителей. 

Завтрак завтраком, впрочем, тоже. 

– Кушай, – хрипло говорит Борис, сует ему под нос тарелку с зерновым хлебом – ближайшим европейским аналогом черного – и разогретыми в микроволновке наггетсами. 

Он умудрился где-то найти исписанную каракулями салфетку и в попытке соблюсти столовый этикет обернуть ей вилку. Это единственная вилка в доме, Тео знает, потому что «тут бываю только я, а я не ем». Драники, предательство, точно. 

У Тео раскалывается голова, в глаза будто кто-то насыпал песок. Не исключено, что Борис вчера притащил домой половину пляжа на мокрых полах пальто и забыл об этом сказать. 

Он смотрит на исписанную каракулями салфетку, на отвратительную карикатуру Попчика, который похож на белое облако с тремя черными точками в районе морды,  
и целует Бориса.

Борис издает непонятный звук, а потом судорожно сжимает его шею свободной рукой и отвечает.

Тео не успел умыться, а накануне употребил примерно половину химических элементов таблицы Менделеева. Бориса это не волнует – словив приход, в детстве они разглядывали собственную рвоту на предмет непереваренных остатков еды, а потом самозабвенно целовались в двадцати сантиметрах от лужи.

– Ты знаешь, сколько денег я потратил на тех проституток? – спрашивает Борис, оторвавшись, чтобы вдохнуть. Его грудь ходит ходуном, а на бледных щеках сияет нездоровый румянец. – И все зря. Мог бы сэкономить. 

Тео кивает, не сразу понимая, о чем идет речь. 

– А мне кажется, тебе понравилось, – говорит, вспоминая пристальный взгляд Бориса на чужой руке, по-хозяйски работающей над ширинкой Тео. 

Борис закатывает глаза. Ворует с тарелки остывающий наггетс. 

Тео следит за тем, как он тщательно слизывает подсолнечное масло с подушечек пальцев. 

– Ты отвратительный, – говорит кто-то из них, но Тео даже не собирается разбираться, кто именно. 

*

Борис вытирает с его носа остатки мефедрона.

Там уже ничего нет, потому что он зациклился и делает это с регулярностью раз в пять минут. 

Тео, впрочем, наплевать. 

Он с нарастающей одержимостью пропускает руки сквозь кудри Бориса – хотел это сделать с момента, как увидел его посреди улице на Манхэттене. Цепляется за широкие плечи. 

Борис тычется носом в переносицу очков, пытаясь снять без рук. Руки заняты: они сжимают изголовье кровати над головой Тео.

Ощущать распаленное тело над собой, внутри себя – охуительно сладко и крышесносяще. За всю жизнь так приятно было только с одним человеком. 

Не желая ударяться в ностальгию, Тео выше задирает ногу, которая покоится на талии Бориса, притягивает ближе, еще ближе, невероятно близко. 

– Еще, – выдыхает, прося сам не зная чего. 

Самое любимое в мефедроне – физическое ощущение снижения его действия и такая же физическая необходимость повторить дозу, выбить еще двадцать, тридцать, сорок минут неиссякаемой энергии. 

– Подарок, – хрипло смеется Борис, дотягиваясь до рассыпавшегося пакетика и позволяя Тео вдохнуть еще. Отлаженным движением нажимает на ноздри, переносицу, скулы, загоняет подарок внутрь. 

Надавливает на нижнюю губу и заставляет открыть рот; опускает большой палец на послушно высунутый язык. 

Кожа соленая и грубая. 

Глаза Бориса лихорадочно блестят, красные губы растягиваются в довольной, наглой улыбке. 

Тео чувствует, что живет.

**Author's Note:**

> неизбежную похвалу лучше [ сюда ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8619988)


End file.
